


Crushes- Septiplier

by Septiplier_Away



Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, amanda faye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, mattanda, matthias - Fandom, pewdieken - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Away/pseuds/Septiplier_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This band AU follows Jack, Mark, Felix, Ken and Matthias in an endless loop of mixed emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes- Septiplier

Jack's POV /

"I'm so f*cking tired of people, of life. "  
I groaned, laying on my uncomfortable bed. People didn't understand why I just sat here most of the time. I was often crying. The thought made my head turn to my pillow, which had been stained from my tears of last nights nightmare. These nightmares were continuous. Every single night. All my 'friends' telling me I wasn't worth it, wasn't worth their time.  
F*cking torment.  
Mark's voice was the loudest in my head, constantly telling me how much he hated me. How he was just pretending to be my friend because he felt pity on this torture I call a life. This hurt. It hurt so much. Mark was always my only friend, and h was the best one I could get. But every day, I feel more and more guilty for him having to have this sh*t of a friend, this garbage that wasn't deserving of anyone's love.

Love, it's such a strange word.  
You wouldn't think I'd be the type to fall in love, would you? But nope. I've fallen head over heels for Mark, and it f*ckin' sucks so much. I know you're probably like ' Oh well isn't being in love great?', but it's not. Mark has shown no interest in dating me whatsoever, or just males in general for that matter. I sighed and looked over at my drum set across the room. It still shined through the turned off lights, and the bright blue made it even easier to see. I pushed myself up and walked over to the drums, grabbing my beanie along the way. I sat down behind them and picked up the drumsticks, twirling them around in my fingers. I hit the drum once testing it, and then got out the music that my band had been practicing recently.  
Not really like a band, more like a school project.  
Mark, Ken, Felix, Matthias and I were all assigned to create a song and play it at the next concert. Mark was the singer, Felix was playing the guitar, Ken was playing the Bass and Matthias was playing the keyboard.

And I, of course, on drums.  
I started to play the drum parts on the sheet, trying to be as quiet as I could because it was early in the morning and I didn't want my dad to-  
" JACK! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
I sighed and started walking down the stairs, seeing my angry father.  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"  
" Playing drums..." I almost whispered.  
" Sean, I thought we distinctly told you not to do that? And what do yo do?"  
" I-I know I was just trying to get some practice for the concert a-and-"

" Oh the concert! The concert! The concert! All you talk about is that stupid f*cking concert and your boy toy Mark!"

" Dad, he's just my friend... and plus I only talk about the concert because I was thinking you would want to come..."  
" Oh bullsh*t! You just want another excuse to stay in room you lazy little piece of sh*t!"  
" I'm sorry..."

" Oh, we're playing the 'I'm sorry' game again huh? After you say it more than 10 times it loses it's meaning!"  
" I...I... uh..."  
I looked over to the kitchen table with a six pack of beer on it, 4 of the bottles gone. This was a normal thing, but for some reason it surprised me. I went back to his dad and saw his eyebrows furrowed.  
" You need to start bringing your grades up and behavin' or else your gettin' 12 across the face."  
He pointed to my room and I ran up to the door, slamming it behind me and sinking onto the ground leaning against the door, head in my knees. This happened almost every night, my father came home completely wasted and yelled at me to sober up, leaving me a bawling baby in my room. Being in this house was scary, you never knew when you were going to get hit.

/ Mark's POV /

I had just woken up from my full 8 hours sleep, and it was great. Except the sleeping part of it. There was this... weird out of the ordinary nightmare I had never had before. It was strange, because it had my best friend Jack in it,and he was crying, then he just disappeared. The it flashed an image of him hanging from a noose, dead and lifeless. That must have been why I was so sweaty when I woke up. I'd hate for that to happen, I loved Jack so much as a friend and I couldn't have let that happen to him. I wondered, 'Was that dream a sign, should I speak to Jack more? I've been trying to stop the bullying for a while now, it hasn't been working.' I decided that it was nothing, just a simple nightmare. I walked downstairs and saw my mom happily making pancakes.  
" Good mornin' Mark!"  
" Mornin'." I mumbled, still concerned about this dream.   
She sat a plate of 2 pancakes down in front of me and walked back to the sink.  
" Somethin' wrong hon'?"  
" It's not really that big of a deal it's just... you know my best friend Jack?"  
" Yes, such a good boy when you get to know him, continue."  
" I had this nightmare about him last night, and I don't know what to do about it."  
I continued on by explaining what happened and she nodded.  
" It seems like there is something going on behind the scenes with him. Maybe you could go over and see."

" Mum, I don't wanna invade his private space like that. I wanna fix things but I don't want to violate his privacy."  
" Oh come on Mark! That boy has told you so many of his secrets it's like you already know everything about him!"  
" Mom this is serious..."

" Okay okay, maybe just talk with him at school, you can bring him over if you want."  
I nodded and smiled, giving my empty plate to my mom. I heard the bus coming so I slipped my bag onto my shoulder, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and exited through the door. Iran to see the bus stopped, waiting for me. I went up the bus steps and walked all the way to the back of the bus, seeing my favorite black hoodied friend sitting there, hood up. I pulled his hood off of his head and plopped down next to him.

" Hey Jackarooney! Watch'ya doin' hiding in there?"  
He looked at me and gave a hint of a smile, looking back out the window. 

" Jack... are you okay?"

/ Matthias' POV /

I sat on the bus near the front, glaring at Mark as he walked in and sat with Jack. He was stealing the one crush of my life and it was killing me. I looked back down at my book and continued reading... whatever the hell I was reading. I wasn't even sure anymore. I fixated my glasses and started reading where I left off, glancing back once in a while to check on Jack.

/ Felix's POV /

The bus stopped at the school and I jumped over seats, pushing people out of the way to get to the front of the line. I landed next to the bus driver and skipped down the bus steps, jumping harshfully on the concrete below. I waited for Jack and his lover boy to come off the bus so I could roast 'em good. I saw Jack with his hoodie up and Mark close behind him. I walked after them and stood in front of them, crossing my arms.  
"Hey my little leprechaun."  
" Don't call me that."

" Why not my little leprechaun?"  
"You don't have the authority."

/ Ken's POV /

I looked over at Felix standing in front of Mark and Jack, so I walked over, hoping for him to like me if I insulted them. He brought up a point from the previous line.

" Who does? You're lover boy Mark here?"  
"We're not lovers, we're just friends."  
" Yeah, whatever you say you Irish piece of sh*t. "  
"You're not worth our time you pieces of garbage."  
Felix looked over at me and smiled, turning around towards the doors of the school. I looked back and saw Jack crying into his sleeves, Mark trying to comfort him. I felt bad, but I'd do anything to be with Felix.

~~~~~

SO DATS DA FURST PART! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
